


Камень

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, WTF Aeterna 2021, Мстители: Война Бесконечности, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Gen, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Present Tense, В настоящем времени, В прошедшем времени, От первого лица, от третьего лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Война всегда влечет за собой потери. Жизни – неизбежная плата, которой нельзя избежать даже победителю. Можно лишь постараться уменьшить её тяжесть.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Камень

– В кабину, юноша.

Алва приглашающе взмахнул рукой, и Ричард недоверчиво нахмурился.

Всего неделю как его держали скорее в комнате, чем в камере – как говорил Робер, по приказу того же Алвы – и всего три часа как он мог свободно двигаться. На допросах (которые, как казалось теперь, были давным-давно) он не сказал ничего, а изредка приходивший Ворон не задавал никаких вопросов вовсе, поэтому понять, что же ему нужно, Дик не мог никак.

Кажется, он слишком промедлил – Рокэ вздернул бровь и неприятно улыбнулся. Не желая услышать очередную остроту, Ричард скрылся в шаттле и замер на пороге кабины. Сердце забилось сильно до боли – кресел было два. Для двух пилотов.

– Неужели вы из-за него оглохли совсем? – Алва бесшумно подошел со спины и едва ощутимо щелкнул по дурацкому обручу, который на Ричарда нацепили; от противной боли пришлось сжать зубы. – Не заметил, чтобы стал камнем.

Дикон отвернулся очень быстро и подумал, что ему лишь почудилось, как странно Ворон скривился. В конце концов, если Рокэ плохо, это не проблемы его второго номера.

Бывшего. Больше не его проблема. Нет.

Замерший у кресла Ричард услышал за спиной раздраженный вздох и ощутил толчок в спину.

– Что-то не так, юноша? Забыли управление? Впрочем, о чём это я…

От насмешки Дик вспыхнул и упал в кресло, больше на Ворона не глядя. Когда он был… последние полтора года он летал один, потому что Альдо считал, что он справится.

Конечно, он не справлялся.

Скосив глаза на Рокэ и убедившись, что он занят подготовкой к вылету, Дик едва-едва коснулся пульта управления. Переливами вспыхнул защитный барьер, Ричард почувствовал, как защипало глаза, а после закусил щёку, на мгновение снова тревожно обернувшись, и отдернул руки – контроллёры приветливо и беззащитно мигали. Как в первый раз. Как во многие разы после.

– Ричард, на вас разгон, когда выйдем. Обвыкнетесь – возьмете обычную нагрузку.

– Есть, – вышло неожиданно тихо от хрипа.

Под смешок Дик сжал зубы и вцепился в подлокотники. Контролка перед глазами плыла.

Теперь списать то, что защита признала его, на забывчивость Рокэ не выходило. Легко было предположить, что его допустили только на этот полет, но слишком больно и слишком тепло становилось от мысли, что защиту не пришлось даже перенастраивать.

Боль последнее время была неизменным спутником правды. Ричард позволил себе поверить ей и в этот раз.

На одних рефлексах он раскрыл парус, ловя световой ветер – если честно, он даже не был уверен, у какой они звезды. Раньше Дикон не видел таких технологий на родной планете.

Они все дальше и дальше от планеты – нет, от Кэртианы всё-таки, как ни странно, – и пора было заняться подготовкой к прыжку. Дикон перестраивал работу систем, подготавливал двигатели к перегрузкам и запуску после выхода, Рокэ вбивал координаты и следил за тем, чтобы их не вынесло к Леворукому на задворки.

Было тихо, и тишина давила на мозги вместе с треклятым обручем. Обычно разговаривать не хотелось – в космосе едва слышный шёпот самой маленькой пылинки, вопреки всем законам, был в сотни раз сильнее. Ричард когда-то за это и полюбил полеты – неземной хор нечеловечески родных голосов окружал его здесь, и к нему хотелось возвращаться снова.

Но теперь было тихо.

Оставалось не больше десятка минут, надо было еще немного отойти от Солнца, но Дикон чувствовал, что в этой тишине сойдёт с ума даже быстрее, чем они прыгнут. Он сжался, опёрся локтями на колени и прижал пальцы к вискам. Сам обруч он трогать не рисковал – стоило попытаться его снять, как голова взрывалась такой нечеловеческой болью, словно его в череп впаяли.

Какая-то часть его была уверена, что так и есть.

– Что с вами, юноша? – Дикон даже не обернулся, только качнулся в кресле. У Рокэ красивый голос, и сейчас от него легче. – Ричард, вы меня слышите или и правда оглохли?

Ни раздражения, ни тревоги, ничего – так, легкое любопытство. Глаза снова защипало, Дикон с силой провел пальцами по вискам.

– Слышу.

– Прекрасно. Тогда отвечайте.

– Я ответил.

– Только на один вопрос из двух, и у вас семь минут, чтобы пожаловаться на ваше самочувствие и остановить подготовку к прыжку, – Ричард заметил, как Алва повернулся к нему в кресле.

Наверное, стоило бы юлить и дальше, чтобы Ворон разродился изящной тирадой о его твердолобости и тишине осталось чуть меньше времени. Ричард не стал – слишком хотелось поверить, что Рокэ есть до него дело. _Снова_ поверить, что ему _снова_ есть до него дело.

– Слишком тихо. Я их не слышу, – Дикон очень осторожно коснулся обруча.

Алва насмешливо поднял бровь

– Можете снять, я разрешаю.

Ричард наконец обернулся к нему. Движения были резки от раздражения, вызванного отнюдь не злостью – отчаянием.

– Не могу.

– Ах, да.

Алва поморщился и отвернулся. Конечно. Наверняка ему говорили, что именно хотят сделать с Диконом, но он не стал разбираться – или сразу выкинул из головы.

Больше не его проблемы.

Чуть больше чем за пять минут до прыжка Дик разобрал, что Рокэ всё громче что-то напевает. Вспышка раздражения прошла также быстро, как появилась – вместе с тишиной ушла и боль. Он позволил себе закрыть глаза.

В прыжок они не вошли даже – вплыли, словно и не было этих лет порознь. Впрочем, быстро слетались они еще тогда.

Но будь это «тогда», Дикон не мог бы пропустить переход – тишина за тонкой для его _слуха_ обшивкой становилась слишком оглушительной. Сейчас он даже показания приборов считал не сразу.

Ведь не изменилось, по сути, ничего – даже Рокэ всё так же пел, и если бы Дикон не ждал злобной насмешки на любое слово, он бы его поблагодарил.

Через секунду полёта голова взорвалась такой вспышкой боли, что Дикон сдавленно вскрикнул и согнулся пополам, одной рукой зажимая себе рот, а другой – закрывая глаза. От собственного же крика, даже от мысли о нём, становилось хуже. Он не мог понять и даже представить, откуда это взялось, что пошло не так – сейчас должно быть тихо, звеняще тихо, если забыть о пении Рокэ. Сейчас нечего у него забирать.

Может, в том и дело – _это_ будет тянуть силы не из его Скал, так из него.

Что-то холодное коснулось шеи чуть ниже затылка. Дик шумно всхлипнул, холод… холодные пальцы с силой погладили шею и впутались в волосы. Боль ослабла и сошла к мерной пульсации.

Мерной пульсации раскалённого резинового шара внутри черепа. Но с этим можно работать.

«Можно работать» – Дикон не мог вспомнить, откуда он взял эту фразу, надёжную, как сами Скалы. Не от Алвы точно, но где-то близко.

Протяжное пение и холодные руки теперь составляли весь его внешний мир, но долго ему так жить не дали. Обхватили запястья, отвели от лица и удержали, пока Дик с этим не смирился. Он кивнул. Правая рука легла обратно на затылок. Пальцы левой погладили ладонь и пропали.

– Давайте, юноша. Выход на вас.

Голос звучал у самого уха и больше не был так холоден, или Дикону так хотя бы казалось. Юноша не рискнул обернуться и посмотреть в лицо – сейчас не так важна правда, как то, что у него было много сил и было мало боли. Он медленно начал подключать двигатели.

Пальцы дрожали, но это, наверное, было незаметно – иначе Рокэ, конечно, сказал бы убрать руки и закончил всё сам.

За работой Ричард не заметил, как Алва сел обратно и только на выходе напряженно обернулся – он налажал, и его вжало в кресло, и оставалось только надеяться, что первый тоже успел… Успел. Дик, поймав взгляд, виновато изогнул брови. Алва только отвернулся, приказав раскрывать парус.

Планету Дик не узнал, но не стал спрашивать – если его хотят здесь убить, то плевать на название. Если он вернётся, то после посмотрит в справочнике. Во второе верилось больше – желай Алва его смерти, не стал бы так возиться, тихо-мирно пристрелил бы дома.

Рокэ уверенно шёл впереди по пустой, словно до самого ядра пропитанной смертью планете. Дикону стало страшно – казалось, что даже не будь на нём железки, земля бы молчала. Он встал за левое плечо первого пилота, напряжённый до легких судорог.

Если бы им предстояло сражаться, Рокэ дал бы ему оружие. Или оставил в кабине. Наверное.

То ли рассвет, то ли закат этих земель высвечивал чёрную форму и чёрные волосы холодными розовыми бликами. Ворон красиво выглядел на этой мертвой земле. Он не отделим от смерти, даже на его гербе – падальщик.

Ричарду оставалось только покорно следовать за ним к скалам, нарушающим однообразный пейзаж. Скалы да облака – вот всё, что высилось над чёрными дюнами. Может, тут иная жизнь, чем Дик может понять.

Он знал, что просто успокаивает себя – ничего живого здесь нет.

– Куда мы идём? – не выдержал он наконец.

– К вершине, – Алва обернулся к нему. – Впрочем, если вы не хотите, я вас не заставляю, у вас есть выбор. Например, вернуться в шаттл, прилететь обратно и быть запертым в камере до конца своих дней, мы ведь гуманные люди, никакой смертной казни. – Дик вздрогну и мотнул головой. – Очаровательно. Тогда ускорьтесь.

Подъём был долгим, но не тяжёлым, и чем дальше, тем спокойнее становилось Дикону. Ему даже казалось, что он что-то слышит. На полпути Рокэ обернулся к нему и удивленно вскинул бровь, даже замедлил шаг.

– Вы ничего не замечаете, юноша? – Дик удивленно нахмурился и склонил голову к плечу, когда Алва коснулся обруча. – Он ржавый, как меч вашего возлюбленного святого Алана. Так что повторюсь, ничего не слышите?

– Немного, – признался наконец Дик, перестав хмуриться, – шёпот. Очень тихий. Назад лететь будет легче.

Алва неприятно усмехнулся в ответ, очевидно сомневаясь в его силах, но воодушевление уже не ослабевало. Чем больше Ричард вслушивался, тем лучше он слышал – слышал, как хор тяжелых, монолитных голосов взрезает одинокое _ужасающе_ прекрасное пение. Оно было без слов, словно камень ещё не рождён – начавший расти кристалл, только появившийся самородок…

Заслушавшийся юноша споткнулся на входе в расщелину, ведущую к самой вершине, а когда поднял взгляд, крепко вцепился в чужую ладонь. Алва руку не вырвал – наоборот, сжал ещё крепче: перед ними стоял Некто, заглушавший одним присутствием песнь Скал. Дикон выпрямился, вгляделся в лицо и столкнулся с холодным зелёным взглядом. Черт было не разглядеть под широким капюшоном, но казалось, что ещё немного – и он вспомнит.

Незнакомец коротко прищурился и перевел взгляд на Алву.

– Рокэ, наместник Ветра, – тот церемонно поклонился, и незнакомец снова обернулся к Дику, – Ричард, сын Скал, – Ричард деревянно кивнул. Сейчас он даже не задумался о том, почему Рокэ назвали наместником. Потом спросит, сейчас хотелось просто скорее всё закончить.

Незнакомец вызывал тревогу.

– Прошу без долгих речей. Я пришёл за камнем, что ты хранишь, и знаю ему цену, – Рокэ говорил негромко и даже мягко, но Дикон не решился бы ему перечить.

Зеленоглазый сощурился вновь – Дик наконец понял, что это означало улыбку.

– Прошу, – он указал рукой на вершину и сам пошел вперед.

Его ноги не касались земли.

– Я, похоже, слышал этот камень, – тихо сказал Дикон почти на ухо Алве. – Но он ещё совсем… – сказать «юный» нельзя, Ворон не поймет, – он не сформировался. Мне кажется, он вам врёт.

Алва обернулся к нему резко и раздраженно, и Ричард замолчал, едва сдерживая возмущение. И ладно. Ничего, когда они получат какую-то бессмысленную стекляшку, но еще припомнит ему это небрежение.

Пение становилось всё громче, когда они приближались к вершине, хоть и шло из глубины. Это было неправильно.

– Платишь ты, Рокэ, верно? – незнакомец встал по правую руку от Алвы, и Ричард предпочел от них отойти.

– Я, – отозвался Ворон уже откуда-то из-за спины. Дикон осторожно подошёл к пропасти. Теперь казалось, что вся она пела. Он никогда такого не видел.

– И знаешь, что должен отдать…

– Я сказал, что знаю, – голос стал холоднее, – то, что дорого.

Дикон крутил в пальцах камешек. Было интересно узнать глубину, но отчего-то в эту пропасть не хотелось бросать камни. В неё вообще ничего не хотелось бросать.

– Душа за Душу, – удовлетворённо отозвался их новый спутник. Ричард замер.

Он уже слышал это. Он старался никогда об этом не вспоминать. Он поил камни кровью – своей и чужой, он кормил их жизнью, но камень, способный поглотить душу, существовать не должен был, до того ужасен он по самой своей сути.

– Эр Рокэ, – он отшатнулся от пропасти и врезался спиной в колонну, – эр Рокэ…

Голос сорвался, Дик обернулся к Алве. Он не верил. Это ведь… Это даже не смерть – полное уничтожение. Он сжал зубы, не позволяя губам кривиться и дрожать. Он не плакал только потому, что это невозможно – чтобы кто угодно, даже Ворон, был готов сотворить такое.

– Прекратите этот фарс, юноша. Вы же не думаете, что ваши слёзы что-то изменят? Нам сделают скидку? – Ворон поднял бровь, и Дик понял, что всё-таки плачет.

Не шевелясь, Ричард смотрел, как Алва подходит к нему, и только дернулся, когда чужие пальцы цепко обхватили запястье.

– Почему я? – он вжался в колонну. – Почему? Потому что вы… Я ведь вас… – он поймал чужой равнодушный взгляд и от удивления дёрнулся сильнее, заставив Алву шагнуть к нему. Это ведь невозможно, зачем Ворон его взял, всё равно же теперь ничего не выйдет. – Я вам дорог? – всё-таки спросил он неуверенно.

Синий взгляд стал колючим. Глаза щипало. Алва схватил его второй рукой за плечо и поволок, но теперь Дикон не сопротивлялся. Только у самого края пропасти сам перехватил за запястье.

– Эр Рокэ, – от слёз всё казалось размытым, но он знал, что на него сейчас смотрят недовольно, как и всегда, когда он звал первого «эром», – пожалуйста, скажите, что я вам дорог.

Горло сжало спазмом, Ричард всхлипнул крепче вцепился в чужую руку, почувствовал, как его прижало к Алве, и, только сморгнув, понял, что они не упали оба, а все ещё стоят на краю и это Рокэ прижимает его к себе.

Пение камня было мучительно громким.

– Вы мне дороги, но вы умрёте, – Рокэ даже это сказал отстраненно.

Он заглянул в лицо, Ричард зло мотнул головой и почувствовал, как с волос что-то осыпается. Кажется, ржавчина.

– Это не смерть, – он сорвался на всхлип, Алва нахмурился, и Дикон понял, что он не знает. Злость сменило отчаяние. – Это хуже! Оно забирает всё, – он вцепился в Рокэ в ответ. – Мне страшно. 

Закончил он совсем уж сдавленным шёпотом.

– Дик.

Таким голосом Рокэ отдавал рутинные приказы и инструктировал. Спокойно и уверенно – в себе и в том, с кем он говорит.

Когда-то Рокэ ему верил.

– Когда ты меня травил, о чём ты думал? – Дикона била крупная дрожь, но Алва держал крепко. – Верил, что спасаешь Кэртиану, и готов был заплатить любую цену, не так ли? – Дик, промедлив, кивнул в плечо. – Этот мир умирает, и ты это знаешь. Ты – цена его исцеления.

«Цена». Мерзко. Зато честно, он даже не замечал, как мало ему говорили честного.

Его всё ещё трясло, а Рокэ держал их на краю пропасти и гладил спину, если Дик вздрагивал слишком сильно. Это помогало.

Дикон не знал, сколько это длилось. Он сказал бы, что часы, если бы их не освещал всё тот же мёртвый рассвет.

– Ну, юноша, последнее желание? – теперь Рокэ говорил своим обычном голосом, но всё ещё позволял себя обнимать.

Дик переждал прерывистый вдох.

– Скажите ещё раз.

Алва поднял бровь. Он отвернулся. По лицу всё ещё текли слёзы, но теперь было всё равно. Его решили убить, так или иначе, и, верно, Алва сомневается сам, иначе он бы…

– Вы мне дороги. – Рокэ всё же отозвался, и от того, как он сказал это теперь, глаза снова защипало.

– И всё будет не зря? – тихо спросил Дикон, отпуская руки, и как смог поймал взгляд.

Ему всё ещё было очень страшно. И это ведь второе желание, его можно не выполнить.

– Не зря.

Он попытался улыбнуться, тут же ещё сильнее скривившись от слёз.

– Спасибо, – всё же смог сказать он. «Я больше не боюсь», должен был он сказать.

Почти спокойно. Ничего не изменить.

Он слабо вывернулся из рук. Увидел кивок. Повернулся спиной, почувствовал толчок между лопаток, но слишком слабый – последние полшага сделал сам.

И все равно, когда упал – закричал от ужаса. Его окружила темнота, и самая прекрасная песня, которую он когда-либо слышал, поглотила его суть.

* * *

Постскриптум.

Минимальные потери.

– Рокэ, где Дикон?

То, что я чувствую, можно назвать грустной улыбкой – только улыбнуться больше не выходит. Первым вспомнил Робер, да и то…

– Вы заметили его пропажу только через три дня.

Робер отводит взгляд.

– Было очень много работы, я не успевал к нему зайти…

– Именно, – вы перебиваете и усмехатесь, и даже теперь я не могу понять, знаете ли вы, как больно от этой усмешки. – У вас было много работы. Всей его работой было сидеть в камере и не рыпаться.

– Но в камере его нет. Где он?

– Он помог мне получить камень души. Решил не возвращаться.

Вы смотрите с такой скукой, что человек, не знающий о цене этого камня, решил бы, что вы помогли мне сбежать, и только.

Вы забыли одно. Робер слишком долго дружил с Альдо.

Он знает. Вспоминает быстро – и смотрит на вас с тоской.

– Почему он? Неужели не было другого выхода?

Мне жаль Робера – я слишком хорошо понимаю его. Я бы обнял его, если бы смог.

– Кого бы вы предложили убить вместо него? – зачем-то вы вступаете в спор и, дождавшись тяжелого молчания, продолжаете. – Это минимальные потери. Кто-то всё равно должен был умереть, но все остальные кому-то нужны.

Робер всё ещё молчит, а я чувствую, как всю мою душу наполняет отчаяние, и если бы я мог, если бы я ещё мог – тогда, сейчас, в другой жизни, когда угодно – я бы взял вас за руку, встал за вашей спиной, сделал всё, что вы прикажете, – лишь бы платить пришлось кому-то другому. Не вам.

Вы ведь снова взвалили на себя самую тяжесть и грязь. А я… Минимальные потери.

Робер прерывает молчание и тяжёлые мысли – что мои, что ваши. Я знаю. Или чувствую.

– Вы ведь могли снова летать вместе с ним.

Вы молчите.

Если бы я мог, я бы покачал головой – нет, мы бы больше не могли. Вы бы больше не могли. Это ведь был прощальный подарок, верно?

Я разучился. Ослаб. Я вас предал. Вы не верите мне.

– Нет, – не сразу говорите вы и снова ничего не объясняете. Просто уходите. 

Мне очень больно – потому что теперь я не верю, что это правда. 


End file.
